


And for now, this is fine.

by Justanothersinger



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Again, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, and fucking cried AGAIN, and you're dealing with emotions and all that other gay shit, anyway, anyway lesgo, guess who played episode ignis, insert this is fine meme here, that is literally my feelings on this fucking relationship, this is how u deal with your emotions, when you have sold your soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: Noct's stride is graceful, elegant as they walk and Ignis falls into step by his side.Under the watchful glare of the camera lens, their hands brush against each other, close to each other, and Noctis leans ever so slightly to him.And in the brief reprive between camera flashes and his home in the car, Noct's fingers take Ignis' in his.AU: Canon-Compliant. Ignoct, and how their relationship evolved over the years. Briefly inspired by the FFVXIII verse.Written for Ignoct Week Timed Quest 6: Media Darlings or Tabloid Trash?





	And for now, this is fine.

And for now, this was fine.   
  
A Final Fantasy XV fanfiction.

 

The camera lights flash and he flinches away. It's almost infinitestimal, but it's there.

"Smile and wave, Noct?" 

And he's by Noct's side as always.

 

"...Heh. We're in a bit of a rush here, Specs." 

"Indeed. We shouldn't keep Cor waiting."

 

Noct's stride is graceful, elegant as they walk and Ignis falls into step by his side. 

Under the watchful glare of the camera lens, their hands brush against each other, close to each other, and Noctis leans ever so slightly to him. 

"Tired?" Ignis asks. 

"Mm."

"Just a bit longer, all right?"

 

And in the brief reprive between camera flashes and his home in the car, Noct's fingers take Ignis' in his.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Insomia's child, the Lucian prince, adored beyond measure and hated for it. 

That child grew in the shadows of the castle away from the public eye, for as long as his father was able. But even then, he knew. 

Even then, he was watched.

 

"It's alright." 

Gentle, cold hands on his cheeks and steady eyes staring straight into his. Eyes not on him, just looking straight at him. And it takes a while, but Noctis believes him. 

"It's alright." Noctis repeats, and it shines in his eyes, strong and of quiet will.

It's hard to tell when Ignis fell in love. 

But it was probably then. That moment they met.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

They're close. It goes without saying, having grown up together for so many years. 

But then again, it was part of Ignis' job description. Stand by his side, as his friend and his brother.

 

Noct holds his hand because it was warm. Comforting. A rare thing that happens, when he's nervous. He rarely shows it.

 

In the dead of night, he kisses Noct's forehead. For him to sleep, dispel bad dreams. 

For some reason, it's a bit hard to look at him after he does that in the morning.

Ignis studies with him, reads with him. Takes part in his training regimen with Gladio.

They're closer as they grow up, grow together.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

When Noct is in high school, he finally has the normal life he wished for. Moving to a seperate apartment, going to a normal high school. From what he tells Ignis, even the people are treating him normally for the most part. He's still a bit awkward around them like he is to everyone, because he isn't used to them.

That's how he learns, Ignis thinks to himself, it's how he will grow. 

Noctis already made a friend there, he'll be fine.

 

He'll be fine.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Noctis comes to him. He's heard of kisses. 

He sees all their gestures in a new light.

 

The look in his eyes is unreadable.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Ignis had pulled away by this point. Noct will be fine now.

He should have been fine.

 

He should have been.

His fingers are shaking on the wheel of the car as he pulls away, and the door slams shut behind him as he runs. 

Through the charred, crumbling pavement, the smell of smoke and his path littered with shards of glass, he finds Noctis a ways away. Bleeding, looking at him with empty eyes, even with the anger etched into his face.

 

"Noct!" 

An exhale and he focuses on Ignis. Shock replaces anger. 

"I...gnis?"

 

It floods Ignis' very being, instead. 

His daggers are in his hands before he knows.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

He's by his side when Noctis wakes up. The gods really favoured this child, he thinks, when he learns that a few days is all it will take for Noct to get better. 

Despite the fact that to Ignis, it felt like the end of the world.

 

"Ignis...?" 

His voice is already stronger. 

"Noct." You're alright, you're alive, words left unsaid. Noctis hears them loud and clear.

 

He tugs at Ignis' hand until Ignis leans close.

 

His hand is warm, Ignis thinks. 

His lips are soft on Ignis'.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

A kiss on the forehead, on the lips. 

From holding hands to holding Noct in his.

 

They don't speak of it, it goes unsaid. 

And for the time being, this is fine.

 

The cameras were watching.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 


End file.
